This is a Gift
by YellowWomanontheBrink
Summary: This is my first and only attempt at romance for a friend... it's between Germany and Italy. New chapter is Spamano!
1. GerIta! as requested by SexyTurtle

**!**

**YellowWomanontheBrink here, with a gift to my dearest friend, Kelley. :) **

**This is my first time at writing anything pleasant, so I'm so sorry if it sucks ass. **

**Well you came here for romance and stuff, not to hear me ramble, so here it is!**

**Title: Don't be cruel and make me have to make one up.**

**Features: Italy (Veneziano) and Germany (?)**

**(A/N: Just a note: Unlike the rest of you otakus, I don't know a lot of the characters actual names, so deal with them being called 'Germany' and Italy ('Veneziano' is really, really long.))**

_Do you know what I know?~_

Germany and Italy had just changed seats, to the shock of most at the World Conference.

They now sat next to each, Italy sighing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Germany pinker than he usually was, grumbling under his breath in his native language.

Underneath the confusion and uncomfortable atmosphere, they held hands tighter than anyone could have imagined.

~_And then he'll kiss me 'til I can't see straight~_

Italy stood on his toes reaching high, ignoring the tiniest crack he heard as the other pair of lips leaned down. It sent tingles up his legs.

It was his favorite feeling in the world.

Slowly, and sweetly, lips touched, and they kissed lightly I the darkened room.

~_Our feelings too, will one day continue to shine~_

It was odd when they were found out. Like they were walking through a dream. They never could've imagined being able to walk together, and be left alone.

~_!~_

But they never changed—it was always the same, and would always be the same, be it in amorous affection or simple comaderie.

Ich liebe dich, he said.

Ti amo, he said back.

And they would smile, Italy, a full on grin and Germany a little shy.

***Cough* **

**Looking over my work, looks like I have an apology to make. To quote Italy:**

_**This sucks!**_

**Ahhhh, I don't ever think I've written such a short fail as this. :.(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following:**

_**Lollipop **_**by **_**The Chordettes**_

_**Asterisk**_** by **_**Orange Range**_

_**That random Christmas song whose name I can't quite remember**_

_**But most importantly:**_

_**Hetalia: Axis Powers! **_

**YellowWomanontheBrink, out for tonight!**


	2. Spamano! as requested by SexyTurtle

**Guess what? I lied when I said this would be the last fluff I ever will attempt to write. I got bullied into it by Sexy Turtle, who is a major fan of Spamano. I will alternate between actual names and the country names, only because I'm much too lazy to decide which. I'll cut the author's note short this time.**

Romano was over at Spain's house for the fifth time that week.

Something just made him want to come back and back again.

_Maybe it's not the house…_a teasing un-Romano like voice tittered at the back of his mind.

_Shut up…_Romano had yet to think up a (insert noun here) bastard for the little voice that had been pestering him non-stop… about Spain.

_Damn tomato bastard,_ he thought scathingly as he waited on the veranda of the large house, _ takin' his damn sweet time when he knows he's got guests._

"Hola, mi hermano!"

Romano looked up with a sour expression to see Spain lazily leaning out a window.

"Spain! Get your lazy ass down here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

Ten minutes later (_way _too long for a walk to the front door) Spain's grinning face appeared in the doorway, only to be met by a fierce glare.

"Ay, don't have that look! So what did you want?"

Romano had almost forgotten that he was the one who had been intruding on the house and turned pink.

"What's this all about!" he shouted, pulling out a crinkled piece of paper that had been driving him insane. It was a note…from Spain. He should have thrown it out the moment he saw the mailing address.

"Oh! I completely forgot I even sent that!" the Spainiard exclaimed, grinning over the paper as he examined it. Romano grew increasingly irritated as Spain grinned wider and ferverously apologized.

"Eh, Romano, can I ask you a question?"

"What do you want?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

Lovino's face deepened to a dark blush, and he choked on his own response.

"Wha-what are you talking about? You stupid—"

Spain raised his hand in surrender.

"Whoa, nothing romantic, I swear! I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the cliff." He motioned vaguely in the distance, to where Romano knew the rocky cool cliff was. It wouldn't have been the first time Lovino had been there with him. This would just be the first time alone.

Face still bright red, he stormed past the taller man into the house.

"I'll wait for you in the parlor."

Romano sat, frowning with Antonio gazing out at sea.

"So what did you want anyway? Why'd you drag me here? And nothing perverted."

Scooting slightly closer while Romano (though he would never admit it) pouted, he just laughed.

"Nothing…nothing…I just desired your company."

He leaned forward, only to find the Italian two feet farther away than he had been before.

'_Damn, he noticed.' _Spain thought, disappointed his advances had been discovered. Hope still burning, he scooted forward to match the previous distance, only Lovino responded in the same action as before.

It continued for quite a while, at least until Romano was on the other side of the field that was behind the cliff.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Spain noticed he was, well, leaning very closely into Romano…their noses (and something else!) was nearly touching.

"Eh-heh…nothing?" His voice came out in a question.

"Get away from me, you pervert! Go hang out with France or something!"

Romano stood off, causing the Spaniard to land flat on his stomach as the Italian indignantly marched away.

"Ahhh! Lovino! Why can't you be more like Feliciano sometimes!" Antonio wailed to the thin air. His plan had failed; sure he had expected Romano to be a little flustered , but after all, they were two grown countries! Unlike most believed, it was _not_ pedophilic if both were grown up….and willing.

Lying on his stomach, Spain tapped his chin and thought.

"Damn it…."

He hadn't at all considered that Romano would leave. He was, after all, basing his hypothesis on info from Prussia, who had taken a break from his creeper activities with Austria and Hungary to observe Veneziano and Germany's relationship.

"So now what?" he asked to thin air.

Romano stormed through the decorated Spanish streets, irritated aura as usual surrounding him, frown spread on his face, also as usual. The one big difference were his cheeks and neck…which were a bright pink and deepening to a dark red as he thought to the way Spain had leaned over him.

_Awkward at first…_

_But kinda nice._

_NO! SHUT UP, YOU STUPID VOICE!_

Romano's scowl deepened as he thought about the way Spain had subconsciously (not) raised his hand towards his face, fingers tender, and looking for skin…

Romano shook dirty thoughts from his head that night.

_Damn tomato bastard. Won't leave me alone even in my sleep._

Lovino cut to get his morning's breakfast, ignoring the grumbling in line.

"Can't sleep…might as well get some _ to make up for it."

Though he would never admit it, he enjoyed a good meal just as much as his brother.

"Lovinooo~!"

Not bothering to be polite, he groaned out loud as Spain infiltrated his vision…

And much to his surprise, marched over and yanked his hair curl. Very much against Lovino's will, his body betrayed him and he let out a 'chigi!.

"A-"

Spain was interrupted by Lovino's harder, louder voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

They ignored all the stares they were receiving.

"Ah, I always manage to make you scream!"

Romano let out a breath and dragged the other country out of the market.

When Romano finally dragged Spain far enough, the elder took a deep breath, prepped himself and—

Romano opened his mouth to chew out the older country when soft, narrow lips met his own.

_This isn't…horribly bad… in fact, it's maybe a little—_

_WHY THE HELL IS HE KISSING ME?_

Romano pulled back, wiped his mouth, and glared at the dejected country.

"You…do not…do that."

Just as Antonio opened his mouth, Lovino grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I do."

**!**

**Longer than 1k+ words!**

**Happy?**

**Guess what? This installment is no longer a oneshot! **

**Guess what? I'm taking requests!**

'**This is a gift' is a gift to you, and to myself, only because I need to satitiate my anime need by writing a ton of fanfiction. PM me or review this story with requests** **and I'll write a oneshot for you!**

**Please, if you're interested, check out my hundred themes! Give me titles! Please!**

**If you do, I'll throw a party. With sprinkles and a cupcake. I make a mean cupcake. I'll also be throwing in random hetalia fics that occur to me here...after all, I don't like have a ridiculous long list of stories of my profile page.**

**In fact, if you look at the titles, _none_ of my stories are titled. They just have witty comments by me… I'm desperate, I realize that my summaries are absurdly long and never fit in the designated space. **

**I.E., due to my extensive study of algebra, I have concocted this equation—**

**Lack of title+not good summary= 0 readers**

**So check out my hundred themes and maybe my other fics if you're interested in torture, Nurarihyon no mago, Alex Rider, and X-men. **

**And of course, Hetalia: Axis Powers & World Series.**

**Please review, request, and suggest! I really need your help!**

**~YellowWomanontheBrink, out for tonight!**

(P.S. don't be surprised if I don't get back to you immediately. Fanfiction is help me better my writing skills, and of course, to kill time. Tell me if I got better at romance!)


End file.
